Bullying Prohibited: One shot
by SeikaHonoshi
Summary: The school council president ends up saving a small, scruffy boy from bullies. That was the start of their friendship.


"Hey. Listen to me unless you want to get hurt!" shouted a sinister voice.

While walking past a window that was what I heard. I looked out of the window and saw two boys and one girl crowding a small boy with scruffy black hair.

"Bullying?! Tachibana must stop this evil! WAIT RIGHT THERE YOU VILLAINS!" I yelled to the three boys outside, while jumping out of the window swiftly. The two boys turned around to face the voice who dared to stop them, while the girl made sure the scruffy boy couldn't get away. The boy who looked like the leader had jasmine green hair but he didn't look like a bully at all. In fact, he was smiling kindly at me. The second boy looked more like a dog following his master, he had white hair and he was smiling crazily at the green haired boy without even sparing a glance at me or anything in fact!

"I, Tachibana, do not condone any evil deeds!" I shouted confidently.

"Who might you be?" The green haired boy asked with a gentle smile. The white haired boy shot me a menacing glare.

"I am Tachibana Hotaru. School council president!" I announced proudly. The girl turned her head and looked at me. She didn't look like she really cared about anything or anyone apart from the two friends beside her.

"He's the school council president who likes picking fights, Midori." She told the boy with green hair before turning back to face the boy.

"I see. Nice to meet you, Tachibana-kun." The green haired boy held out his hand.

"How rude! Tachibana is-" I protested against being called a 'He' when a boy with blonde hair came charging towards me.

 _ **You're too slow, villain!**_

I grabbed his right foot while he tried to kick my face and swung him at the floor. The blonde haired boy swung his body over in time so that he didn't go crashing into the wall head first. He could barely stand because he had a cut on his face and he was probably bruised where he got kicked twice.

"Who are you? You've got guts to try and kick the school council president. Why did you try and kick me?" I said, firmly. He wiped at the blood on his mouth and glared at all of us.

"Oh? I didn't know the school council president was a bully." He stood up straight and shouted arrogantly, completely ignoring my questions.

"Huh? What are you talking ab-"

 _ **I've never seen him before. Maybe he's new. It's rare for a new student to cause trouble.**_

"I don't have time to deal with you right now. Stay right where you are."

I sigh and turn around to face the three bullies who…aren't there anymore?!

"WHAT?! Where are the evildoers?!" I shout to no one in particular.

"Yuuki!" The blonde haired boy staggers over to the scruffy boy. He was now completely visible since the three bullies left. He was sitting down, with his head in his hands. I could hear small sobbing sounds coming from that corner. The scruffy, black haired boy looks up at me with tears flowing down his face. After seeing that expression on his face, I could feel all of my anger evaporate away. The blonde haired boy followed his gaze and glared at me with all of his might.

"What are you still doing here, you bully!"

"I really don't understand what you're going on about!" I argue back.

 _ **REALLY?! Why am I the bully?!**_

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS GANGING UP ON YUUKI!" He screamed at me with an expression showing pure hatred. The scruffy boy started pulling on the blonde boy's sleeves, trying to stop him. He took no notice and started walking towards me.

"BULLYING PEOPLE JUST BECAUSE THEY'RE SHORT IS DISGRACEFUL. I NEVER EXPECTED THE SCHOOL COUNCIL PRESIDENT TO BE SOMEONE LIKE YOU!"

 _ **What's with this guy...? I really don't understand but I can't seem to speak up for myself...**_

"Mattsun..." The scruffy boy stood up and started pulling him. The blonde haired boy took no notice and carried on.

"FRANKLY SPEAKING, YOU DISGUST ME!"

The scruffy boy slapped the blonde haired boy. The sound of the slap rang in the air and echoed. It sounded painful. The force of the slap sent the blonde haired boy to the floor. He seemed much taken aback as to what just happened. I knew that as the school council president, I should be doing something about this but I couldn't bring myself to speak up.

 _"_ I was trying to tell you that he's done nothing wrong! He came to save me and you had to go and interrogate him physically and verbally!"

With that, he ran past me to the double doors leading to the main school building. When he swept past me, I could've sworn that I saw tears. Turning around to the blonde haired boy, I realised that he was also no longer there.

 _ **Come to think of it, I've never seen that scruffy boy in school before...is he new? It's rare to have two new students at once and for them to know each other...I should check with the office.**_

 _ **-In class-**_

The bell rings and I make my way to class and sit in my seat which is right at the back by the window. The teacher walks in and tells everyone to take their seats.

"Now everyone, we have a transfer student with us. Be nice to him. This is Yukimura Tooru"

I look up hastily, as I already knew what to expect. The transfer student was none other than the scruffy boy from earlier. He had bruises on his face, probably from the three people bullying him.

 _That's not good. The other students will think he's some sort of delinquent._

"Let's see...go and sit over there next to Hotaru. Hotaru, I'm sure you'll help him and show him around considering that you're the student council president"

"Ah, yes. Of course!" I say determinedly. He takes his seat and the teacher starts his lesson. I sigh and reach for my textbook from my bag but realize that I left it on my desk at home. Yukimura probably saw my facial expression and read the situation because he pushes our desks together and pushes his textbook in the middle without a word. I was a bit taken aback because I thought that he would hate me without a doubt because I started a fight with his friend.

 _I guess this guy isn't so bad after all. That was the start of our friendship._

 **A.N:** **Haii guys. I just want to let you know that I'm alive and healthy. I haven't died, don't worry.** **Although, I'm sure you weren't worrying anyway**

 **This is my first fanfiction for Aoharu X Kikkanjuu. Please let me know how it is in the comments/reviews.**

I FINALLY GOT A BETA READER SO SAY GOODBYE TO GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES. She's a close friend of mine and she's my senpai in fanfiction writing. Let's welcome, Keyosin~

SeikaHonoshi: How about a speech to the readers? *Holds out microphone*

Keyosin: Sup.

SeikaHonoshi: *Sweatdrops* Well, that ended quickly.


End file.
